1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information processing method and apparatus in which an emulation can be changed or by setting each section of the apparatus into a power saving state in an inoperative mode and by sequentially controlling them, an electric power consumption of the whole apparatus can be saved.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an information processing apparatus, for instance, in a printer, the emulation is changed by a switch provided for the printer or by transmitting a command for controlling the printing to the printer. On the other hand, it is necessary to synchronously execute the change of the emulation and the transmission of print data without an error.
In the conventional apparatus, however, the emulation on the printer side cannot be changed from the host computer side or there is no means for knowing the selection state of the emulation on the printer side from the host computer side, so that the host computer side changes the emulation while ignoring the status of the printer side. Consequently, there is also a case where preset information, data, or the like is lost due to the unnecessary emulation change.
On the other hand, unless the change of the emulation and the transfer of the print data are correctly executed, another emulation is executed on the way of the print data, so that a state such that a desired print is not obtained occurs.
Hitherto, in case of considering a saving of an electric power consumption of a printing section of a system which comprises an information processing section as a main control section and a print control section and respectively independently controls them, transition statuses such as stop status, waiting status, and the like are provided and are managed by the main control section.
In the conventional apparatus, however, there is an inconvenience such that a busy status due to a status of the printing section exists at many locations and the main control section is set into the waiting status for such a period of time. On the other hand, when data such as print data or the like is transferred to the printing section, the data can be received only when the printing section side is also in the waiting status, so that both of the time and the electric power are consumed in vain.